Nazarick in Remnant
by Medic99
Summary: The Great Tomb of Nazarick appears in Remnant and thus Remnant will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY and Overlord are Owned by there respected companies I don't own anything.**

 **Thank you UndeadLord22 for Beta Reading**.

* * *

Momonga along with Demiurge walked out of the Tomb of Nazarick. The undead skeleton looked up to see the night sky and was struck in aw.

"There is no pollution in the sky."Momonga thought. Momonga took out a winged neckless that grants none magic caster's flight because he was in his warrior class.

"[Fly]," Momonga said.

When Momonga flew he observed that The great Tomb of Nazerik was in front of a forest and there were mountains behind the tomb. Momonga then decided to look at the moon, it was shattered. Momonga just looked at the moon with surprise. Momonga had no idea why the moon was shattered but it was proof that he was transported to a new world.

Momonga then flew up to the sky's atmosphere. Momonga then proceeded to look at the land below him. As Momonga looked the world he took note that they were five land masses. The middle content had forest, grasslands, and mountains this is the land mass were The Great Tomb of Nazerick is located. Right on the west connecting to the middle continent was the desert area of the world. The east part of the world had a little bit of everything. On the East south part a land mass of a tropical island. The last part of land interested him as it had the shape of a dragon.

Demiurge then flew next to him in his Imp Lizard form."It seems Momonga is observing the world." Demiurge thought. "Lord Momonga this world is beautiful I would like to give it to you my lord," Demiurge told.

Momonga looked at Demiurge. "Maybe taking over the world might be fun." Momonga joked. However, Demiugere did not take Momonga's comment as a joke and shed a tear. "I see Momonga is making plans already for taking over this world. In that case, I will make sure your wish is achieved Lord Momonga" Demiurge thought. Unknown to Momonga he just caused Demiurge to misunderstand that joke as an order.

* * *

It's been 4 days since Momonga found himself in this new world.

Momonga looked ate the Mirror of Remote viewing looking at a forest. Momonga was struggling with the controls of the item. He was trying to look at a way to scout the area around Nazarick for foes of any threats. The Lich King was waving his hands around attempting to control the Mirror of remote viewing.  
Sebas clapped for Momonga.

"Congratulations lord Momonga." Sebas congratulated. "Thank you Sebas. Sorry for making you do this with me." Momonga quickly apologies to Sebas about struggling to control The Mirror of Viewing. "Staying beside my master and following his orders that are the butler which Lord Touch Me created for my existence," Sebas explained.  
"I see."Momonga said

Momonga then moved the mirror of viewing around the area of the forest. Momonga then saw that they were some black creators with white masks on them.

"These creators weren't from YGGDRASIL." Momonga thought. "Sebas I would like to capture these black creators for study use," Momonga informed Sebas. "I am sure Aura would like to tame those beasts I will inform Aura of your order," Sebas informed. "Now, let's search for areas where they might be people."

Momonga zoomed out the mirror and searched for civilizations.

After zooming out moving the Mirror for a few minutes he found what looked like a city, it was also was near the ocean. Momonga looked calmly surprised "So it seems like there are sentient beings in this new world.

"It appears Sebas that the civilization was able to create tall buildings so knowing this we can assume that their good builders. To take more analyses the people have built a wall around the city means that they have defended against something." Momonga stated in a role-playing way. "As expected of the supreme being Momonga. Sebas complemented."

Zooming in the mirror to get an inside look of the city, Momonga saw that there were humans walking on the sidewalk and cars passing by.

"So it seems from the looks of it, they have cars." Momonga thought.

This surprised yet again Momonga knowing that people have similar technologies like in the information age.

"It appears that these humans have created unseen technology unknown to Nazarick," Sebas stated. "I should probably look for some more parts of the city before going in," Momonga informed to Sebas.

Swiping the Mirror to explore more of the city Momonga saw what looked like police surrounding a building, they had there pistoled armed and what looks like the police chief taking on a microphone building waiting for the criminals to respond. Momonga looked at the title of the building Verb's Dust shop the title was English. English people used English in this world. Normally the mirror of viewing can't look inside but Momonga had an Item that let him do that.

Looking inside the shop he notes that there were people being forced on the ground by black business suit men with red sunglasses and a red tie. "

From the looks of it, there's a hostage situation." Momonga stated. Should we help them? Sebas asked. "There's no reason or benefit for us to save them, plus I think the authority can handle it," Momonga explained. "Understood Lord Momonga," Sebas said.

As Momonga looked at Sebas he was reminded of Touch Me.

Flashback: Momonga was surrounded by players that are about to kill him.

"You're disgusting." Insulted one of the players for the fact that his species is a Lich.

Right, when the player killer was about to kill Momonga with his ax he is immediately killed in flash along with the other players. What emerged after that Momonga saw a white knight with a small red cape on his shoulder.

"Why did you save me a player that you don't even know?" Momonga questioned his savor. "Because saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!":Flashback Ends

Momonga remembered that day. It was when he was new to YGGDRASIL and it was normal for players to kill the Hetoremorthic race players. Momonga also remembered because of the PK killing he was about to quite YGGDRASIL, he would not be here if it weren't for his friend Touch Me. Momonga then realized that he will have to test his power eventually. To put it simply it would be killing 2 birds with one stone.

"Sebas," Momonga called. "Put the tomb of Nazarick under maximum security and order Albedo to come with me in full armor, I am going to intervene. "Yes, Momonga." Seba's said as he took the order.

Momonga summoned the staff of Ainz Ooal gown Momonga then used [Gate].

* * *

2 of Romans men were walking through the hallway of the bank holding dust counters, suddenly a purple portal opened up and out came something horrifying. What the thugs saw was a big robed skeleton with red Eyes and a golden staff.

"MONSTER GRIMM!" one the thug screams and pulls out his assault rifle and shoots at Momonga. The bullets broke on impact before hitting Momonga.

"It seems that because I am high leveled that the bullets don't penetrate me." Momonga thought. The other thug pulled out his sword he swings at Momonga but unlike the bullets, the sword was simply knocked off of Momonga's robe.

"Well, it seems you had your try." Momonga Stated. "My turn." The Skeleton said as his red eye's brightened.

The thug's face was in complete shock that the skeleton spoke, that they had what was coming. A heart appeared in front of the skeleton.

"[Grasp heart]" the skeleton yelled as it squeezed the heart like a tomato.

The thug that pulled out the gun fell down dead like a puppet that strings have been cut. The thug that attempted to attack Momonga his sword ran with tears of fear. Momonga pointed his finger at the running thug. "[Dragon Lighting]"

The thug looked back only to get electrocuted by lighting.

Momonga was surprised that he felt nothing for the humans.

"I didn't hesitate to kill the humans, it is probably due to my race being a lich." Momonga thought.

While Momonga was thinking about his race affecting his thoughts on humans someone else came out the portal it was Albedo. Albedo was fully armored and had a battle Axe.

"Momonga it took a while to get ready, please forgive me, my lord. Albedo explained. "Albedo don't worry about," Momonga stated.

Momonga looked at the dead bodies. Momonga decides it is a great time to test the [Undead] spell on the dead thug to test its capability's. Momonga then cast [Silent] around the building so the police don't hear what's happening inside. Momonga then used his undead spell. The thug's body then turned into a huge massive Death Knight. Momonga was a bit surprised when the dark aura spread and absorbed the heartless thug's body. The thug's body was transformed into a massive humanoid with dark pinkish skin, gray armor, and cape.

Momonga pointed at the opposite way the thugs were going. "Attack only those with the black suit and red tie," Momonga ordered.

The Death knight immediately followed Momongas orders. Momonga then decided to inspect the bodies. "Momonga if I insist I will loot them instead." Albedo insisted. "Actually I would like to discover what's on those bodies myself but I thank you for your concerns Albedo." As Momonga inspected the bodies and found a device. Out curiosity Momonga opened up the device to realize that it was touchscreen.

* * *

In the middle of the shop, Romans men were intimidating the hostages on the ground at gunpoint. All of the hostages were people that worked at the shop. There were 6 thugs in the room and 2 were beating a female Faunus employer. They were waiting for Roman Torchwick to come back from the vault downstairs in another room. They were currently in the front room of the dust shop with the windows closed. Roman and gangsters were making dust robberies all over Vale to help Cinder with her plan.

"Stop please beating my granddaughter!" screamed the elderly manager. The evil thug looked at the elder man."You know, maybe I should stab my sword into her eye." Said the thug that was holding the beaten Faunus by the head. "No please no more." The beaten Fuanes begged. "Hm, maybe your right" The beaten Faunus smiled thinking the thug was being merciful until he stabbed her in the eye.

The beaten Faunes screamed and struggled in her binds when the thug took his sword out. The young women laying on the floor on her left side whimpering. The thug then took out his gun and pointed at the beaten Faunus.

"Ahh, it feels good to take out the trash." The thug said with a sadistic smile.

Then the people that were in the room heard stomping in the door that lead to the hallway. One Roman's thugs went to the door. Suddenly the door got smashed open revealing an armored undead. The thug that went to the door was so shocked that he did not notest the undead's sword swing. The sound of a sword slashing echoed threw out the room.

Everyone looked in horror as the undead had sliced the thug's body diagonally like butter without a struggle. Then everyone screamed, Roman's thugs screamed the hostages screamed. The hostages would run if not for the restraints. The thugs immediately got out there guns and sword to attack the undead. The thugs immediately fire at the Death Knight. The bullets were hitting the Death Knight's armor but bounced off of the armor.

One of the thugs managed to get a lucky shot ate Death knight's face. The undead knight looked at the lucky thug and raged then charged at the lucky thug stabbing him with his sword upright having the thug's body lay limp on the hilt of the sword. The Death Knight then charged again at one of the thugs. The Death Knight then swiped his sword ate the thug that was shooting at him beheading him while throwing off the thug that was on the undead's sword. The head rolled on the carpet floor like a ball. The thug that was torturing the Faunus dropped on the floor with fear.

"No, wait don't kill me! the thug begged in mercy. The Death Knight just walked at begging thug and smashed his sword in his chest.

* * *

Roman Torchwick and his goons were sucking the dust in the canisters from the back storage vault. When his scroll rings he takes out his scroll only to hear screaming.

"Roman there is a giant zombie knight that's killing your men you have to get out of the dust store now!" The thug screamed at the scroll.

Roman was surprised at the news that the thug told him. This dust heist was a simple get in, get out and Roman was not sure what type of enemy he was facing.

"Thanks for the information. Roman told the thug. The thug let a sigh of relief "Great now I just have to..." Before the thug could say anything else Roman heard a splatter and then screaming. Roman then turned off the scroll.

Roman taped his cane on the floor to get attention on his henchmen.

"Ok, everyone stop collecting dust we're leaving due to uninvited visitors," Roman explained. The thugs seemed confused with the urgency of there boss but went with it. Roman and his men grabbed the remaining containers and they went out of the vault and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Momonga was looking at the touchscreen he looted from the dead thug's body. Momonga touches the touchscreen and swiping it a bit.

"It's just like a touchscreen from my world." Momonga thought. Albedo looked over Momonga's shoulder with curiosity. "Lord Momonga may I ask why is does this object interest you," Albedo questioned. "Well, it is because this object is not a technology known to Nazerick. Well, that and Demiurge could possibly reverse engineer it." Momonga explained.

The reason Momonga had act like the technology was alien to him was because the people of Nazarik will ask questions on how he knew that information. Momonga then put the scroll in his inventory.

Momonga and Albedo suddenly heard screams of terror in the hallway.

"It seems the Death Knight has already caused havoc, well I told him to only attack the men only in red tie business suits and with red glasses so I should not be worried. Momonga thought. Momonga and Albedo then went to the location of the Death Knight.

The Death knight kept smashing his sword in the thug's back mercilessly. Everyone in the room stood there too fearful to try escape. So far the undead thug was seemed only too care about killing the goons. The undead Thug had already killed all the thugs in the room. The former hostages were too scared to do anything in fear that they might get killed by the monster.

Before Momonga and Albedo walked into the room. Momonga decided to wear gauntlets and a mask when he saw how scared the thug was when he was running from him. When Momonga entered the room he was surprised at how much damage the Death Knight did. There were limbs and flesh splattered on the walls of all the former alive thugs that were in this room. Momonga looked around at the hostages noticing that they were terrified to even move.

Momonga then ordered the Death Knight to stand down. Momonga then looked at the number of hostages they were 6. Momonga then took notes that some of the hostages had animal features. The one thing that they all had in common was that they all had modern clothing if it wasn't for the black creators he saw in the Mirror of Viewing and the touchscreen's different machinery Momonga would have thought he was on earth. From the looks of it, some of the hostages had thrown up due to the Death Knights Massacre.

Momonga then took notice that the bronzed haired woman that had bear ears. Momonga walked to the bronze heard woman. The bronze haired woman shivered in fear as Momonga walked towards her

"No Please don't turn me into one of those things!" The woman begged with tears in her left eye.

Wait for tears in her left eye? When the women turned her head to Momonga she revealed that she had her blood dripping from her eye that was stabbed in the right part her face.

By just looking at the wound it without a doubt will leave her half-blind permanently.

Momonga opened his palm near the women's face [Release restraints] Momonga cast. The ropes that tied to the young women released. Momonga grabbed a healing potion from his skeleton robed. Momonga wanted to test the potions capabilities.

"Drink this it will heal the wound, "Momonga informed.

The women looked at the position and grabbed it. The one-eyed Demi human stared at the position questioning on how heals people.

However right when the young women were about to drink the position one of the former hostages objected to her.

"No, don't drink that it will turn you into one of those monsters he made! One of the old hostages screamed.

Albedo immediately took the warning from the elder man as an insult to the Supreme Being.

"Insolent worms I will kill you for insulting my lover!" Albedo immediately raised her ax about to kill the man who dared insulted the Supreme one.

The women that was given the potion looked at Albedo with fear."No wait don't kill my grandfather."

Albedo stared at the women while her battle ax was still in the air if it weren't for her armor she would see Albedo with disgust.

"Your grandfather defied The supreme being Momonga and for that, he will die." "Albedo raise your ax down," Momonga ordered. Albedo brought down her ax.

The woman stared at the armored warrior. From what she can tell she is a Faunus due to the horns on the helmet. However, that led to another question who was this person she did not seem to be with the White Fang due to her immediate hostilities to her Faunus grandfather. She then wondered who was this masked man he did seem to care for her yet he seemed to have created those monster knights. The women decided to drink the potion due to her curiosity and fear. The wound immediately healed the stabbed blinded eye like it was never damaged.

Momonga saw that the hostages seemed shocked after the wounds healed on the former wounded women. the women looked up to Ainz "Are you a Faunus." the women questioned. Momonga thought for a few seconds on what to say.

"I will not show my Lich identity right now it would make the hostages look insane or worse the authority will believe them and it could send panic to the city making it hard to infiltrate it later." Momonga thought.

Momonga then walked up to the woman's grandfather.

"So are there any other hostages in the building Momonga questioned the grandfather. "No, they all brought us down here when they took over the building. "Do you know where the thugs went after that?" Momonga questioned more. Well, Romans thugs went down into the back of the shop I overheard that they were going to leave by airship on the roof when they were taking us downstairs. The bank employee told Momonga. "So they have airships in this world." Momonga thought.

As Momonga opened a portal to the rooftops someone asked him something.

"Wait I would like to know the name of the person that healed me."

Momonga looked back and saw that it was the women he gave the postion too. Momonga was about to say his name but hesitated.

"If I am going to spread my name to all of this world I should change my name to the guild's name. Momonga thought. "The name is Ainz Ooul Gown." Ainz told Mulier. Ainz then used [Gate] to get him and Albedo to the rooftop.

* * *

Roman and his thugs were running to the exit of the rooftop. Roman opened the door on the roof and now they just had to wait for the Bullhead. Suddenly a light came out of nowhere on the rooftop. A Masked maned and an armored Faunus came out of the light.

"If you come with me peacefully I will make your death painless." The mysterious mask Man ordered in a cold voice."

Roman looked at the cloaked man with a shocked face.

"Wait my death will be painless? Who are you, it seems like your not with the authorities?" Roman said in worldly voice. "I am Ainz Ooal Gown and I saw you were making a heist so I simply stepped in to interfere.

Sweat dripped from Romans forehead as he was thinking of a way to get out of this. Roman could attack Ainz but he was not sure what he is capable of. He will bluff that's what he will do."I would not recommend that Ainz," Roman Said with a smirk. "I have bombs placed under this building." Romans men looked a bit confused bet realized what Roman was doing.

"Yes, we do have bombs all plated over the building!" One of Romans thug threatens. In Roman's thoughts, he was grateful that his men realized his plan yet he was stressing on the response from Ainz.

"I see," Ainz said. Roman calmed down in relief. But then Ainz faced palmed. "Why would robber who only wants dust, bluff about destroying a building that there on. Well, I see that you lied for your survival Roman but it is over." Roman sweating bullets decideded to order his henchmen too kill Ainz and his Faunes companion.

Next thing Roman knew one his henchmen beheaded right in front of him. The Leader gangster was in such a shock that he immediately fell down. Romans instincts went quickly into survival mode. The thugs immediately fired their guns on the 2 mysterious a attackers. However, bullets simply evaporate on the impact when they reach the Masked man's cloak and bounced off the on armored Faunus.

"Are you done with your worthless resistance worms?" The armored Fuanuse questioned. Roman swiftly ran back to the rooftop door.

"Everone get back into the shop prison is more suitable than death!" yelled Roman. When Roman got to the rooftop door as his hand got on the door nob his hand almost got chopped off by a swing ax Roman jumped away from the door as a reflex.

Roman then turned to look that his men were on the ground unconscious."What did you do to my men?" Roman questioned.

"I simply casted [Despair aura] your them," Ainz informed.

Roman looked at Ainz with anger and aimed his cane at him fire a rocket from the bottom of the cane. The rocket evaporated like the bullets.

"What are you" Roman shouted "Well you might as well see who I am Roman Torchwick," Ainz said.

Roman then had the most shocking experience of his life as Ainz had his gauntlets and mask disappeared revealing a horrifying skeleton face. Roman stared at Ainz red skeleton eyes with fear.

"No, I can't go out like this!" Roman screamed.

* * *

The pilot was hovering over the city to pick up Roman and his Goons. He then made it to the building they were robbing from. Roman told to get to the building early because there might be a Hunters interfering again like the one that was at the docks a while back.

When the pilot made it to the building the police saw the Bullhead they realized where the robbers were going. The police couldn't shoot down the Bullhead because it could crash into the buildings thus destroying property and could cause some casualties. The police then stormed the building with their S.W.A.T Unit. Only to find absolute scared civilians and dead Roman thugs.

The Pilot that was waiting for Roman until the police got the Bullhead that he was piloting grappled down on Vale's road. The police immediately pointed their guns at the pilot seat. The pilot got out with his hands behind his back and was arrested.

* * *

Somewhere else the city of vale in a wear house, a red-dressed woman named Cinder is looking at the thin tv screen. She was the person that sent Roman to do the bank heist. shocked at what she was hearing, it was not that she cared for Roman it the fact that lost one of her pawns. Cinder saw the news article saying Murderer Stops a Dust Heist. The news reporter said on the news that the shop's heist was interrupted due mysterious people named Ainz Oul Gown and Albedo but that they were casualties only with Roman's thugs.

However, the mystery lies within To put more on more the confusion on what happened during the heist is how they were able to get in the bank and how. The police informed that most of the witnesses were not harmed but they informed that they are responsible for the deaths of Roman's thugs and that he was looking for Roman.

* * *

Momonga was in an inspection room looking at the Dust containers, and what was formally the gang's equipment along with Demiurge. Demiurge was holding a cane inspecting the cane of the gang's formal leader.

"From the looks of it, the weapon does not seem to use magic." Demiurge observed. It seems like the inhabitants of this world don't use magic Momonga concluded."

Demiurge continued to observe the weapon and deconstructed it to figure out how it works. The cane seemed had a rope launcher from the upper side of the cane. Demiurge also observed the ammo that the gang leader used. Demiurge smiled with glee.

"It's possible we can reverse engineer the cane's weapon projectile's and the gang's guns." Demiurge informed Momonga. Demiurge then moved on to the firearms.

"These firearms are very similar to CZ2128 firearms but a bit smaller."Demiurge studied

Demiurge then moved on to the devices called scrolls. It seems this was used to communicate for the group. So these square things are called scrolls." Demiurge stated.

Momonga then decided to change the topic. "Is there any other information we got from the criminal," Momonga questioned.

"Oh yes, Momonga we learned that they were working for this woman called Cinder and they were robbing dust stores to help with a plot. Demiurge informed.

"Is there any information on this Cinder person?" Momonga Questioned. "Well yes, we heard that she is a woman with eyes like fire and that she has a red dress. Demiurge informed. Demrgure then continued. "She also has 2 companions that are named Emerald and Mercury Black including an organization known as the White Fang. And finally, we learn that the world we are in is Remnant." Demiurge informed Momonga.

Momonga then decided to change the topic.

"Demiurge I would like you to inform the Floor guardians and the Pleiades to come to the Thron Room I have an announcement to make," Momonga informed.

"Yes, Momomnga I will inform everyone right away.

* * *

Momonga was in the Throne room he has called the most important people in all Nazarike. Floor guardians and the Combat maids. "I have decided to change my name to Ainz Ooal Gown. I With those words into play, the people of Remnant shall know the name of Ainz Ooal Gown

When Ainz left he room demiurge walked in front of the now standing up crowd.

"I have an announcement to make," Demiurge told floor Guardians and the Pleiades.

"Ainz Ooal Gown has plans to take over this world. He told me this when we were observing Remnant." Demiurge explained.

Albedo then walked next to Demiurge.

"Demiurge I thank you for this information." Albedo thanked.

Albedo then turned to the crowd.

"As we the creation of The Supreme Beings must make sure that he gets his wish."

And thus Remnant will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you UndeadLord22 for being my Beta reader.**

* * *

Aura walked around on the grass as Mare followed her to the gates of the new fort. Around them were undead skeletons that were carrying materials to build cages for the Grimm. The fort itself had a stone wall along with 8 wooden buildings for the living.

Aura breathed in the fresh forest air.

"Ahh feels good to take over this area of the forest in the name of Ainz Oul Gown, Mare."

Mare simply smiled at Aura.

"Now we need to capture some Grimm."

The dark elves went straight to the fortress gates. The gate 5 stories high with the stone walls naturally sticking to it.

Aura then pushed the massive gate open leading them to the forest.

Walking into the forest with Mare following her Aura began to sniff into the air, smelling any scent in order to search for any Grimm that might be in the area.

Then a smell came to Aura's nose it smelled like burnt animal meat yet it felt alive.

She pointed at the direction where she could smell the beast.

The beast tamer then whistled causing a beast named Fenir to run up to her. Aura and Mare mounted on the beast with excitement. Fenrir then ran into the forest. As they got deeper in the forest, Fenrir could sniff the air smelling that the Grimm were close by. The smell of the Grimm touched Aur's nose was that of a burned meat.

"Mare cast Detect life." Aura ordered pointing at the forest.

Mare lifted up his staff casting [Detect Life] on himself.

Mare's eyes glowed green It was like info red vision as Mare saw that there different types of Grimm. Mare smiled as there were different types of Grimm like one that was a crow, some stood on all fours and one that was a giant. With wood on it, chest tree roots were its hands and feet. There was a mask that had white with a red line and a yellow eye.

Mare smiled in awe of what was charging at both of the twins.

"S-so many are coming to us Aura," Mare said shyly.

"How many are there?"

"About 8 of the Grimm are standing on four claws, 2 are crows, and one of them seems to have a tree-like body with a Grimm mask in the upper middle." That last Grimm was a bit hard for Mare to describe to Aura.

Aura jumped on the high part of a tree in the forest and saw that there were massive blackbirds with white masks and blood red. Aura summoned her bow and began to aim. Firing a magic arrow that stuns creature it flew at the speed of a bullet. The Arrow impacted the crow's left-wing causing it to fall down in the forest.

On the ground, Mare got off Fenire holding his staff in both waiting for the Grimm. Seeing the Grimm Mare immediately used his staff to make the trees restrain the Grimm. The branches rap around the Grimm like a snake as they came from different spots the Grimm struggled to get out of the branches as Mare walked up to them. Raising his staff he began to bonk each Grimm on the head knocking the Grimm out cold. He procced to walk up to the massive tree giant with the strange mask who was struggling to get out of the vines Mare had controlled. Mare used the masked Grimms tree body to control its movements.

The Masked Grimm was brought on its knees. Its arm was completely ripped off from the vines like a candy wrapper. Deciding to retreat the mask Grimm got out of its tree body taking its original form which looked like a wraith. This wraith-like creature began to move away from the Dark Elf. However, it was all in vines as came out of the ground raping around the Grimm. Mare ran to the wraith-like Grimm and bonked its head.

Aura came out of the forest while dragging 3 of the Grimm she had just caught both were raven, Grimm.

When Aura got near the tree grind was she let go of the raven Grimm and looked at Mare as it seemed that something.

"What do we now Aura?"

"Well, Ainz said he wanted to capture these creatures alive. However, I think he would also want to see the creature insides, maybe skinning this new creature could help us understand them more." Aura said with a smiling sadistic face.

Aura then cast [Gate] that would help transports the Grimm to the fort. She then told went into the gate portal were she ordered the undead to restrain that were brought out of the portable. Mare used the branches to bring the Grimm inside the portal was the Grimm were brought into cages that were enchanted with magic by Aura.

A humanoid dog had just put two burgers dishes on a black and white checkered table. Aura smelled the food immediately and ran toward the food Mare followed as well. They then ate the burgers celebrating the mission they had just accomplished the mission.

* * *

In Nazrick at the colosseum on the 6th floor Undead skeletons were lined up in a line with rifles in hand. Straw men were set out in front of the skeletons spread out in the targeting zone for experimenting. Demiurge standing on the behind the right part of the skeleton rifle line. Along with him was a Homunculus maid with a clipboard who was there to write down information on this experiment. Demiurge which been working on reverse-engineering the criminal's equipment testing the new prototypes rifles he had created.

The rifles could only carry five bullets for now. After all, these were porotypes. The skeletons fired there rifles hitting parts of the straw man dummies. The impact of the bullets absolutely shredded the hay dummy's that a person would be forgiven for thinking that the hay was not from the dummies. Demiurge smiled with glee thee firearms were revolutionary as they did not require the Gunner class. Sill Demiurge could work on the rifle upgrading to hold more ammo and making use of dust like the criminals that Grotesque interrogated said about dust. Demiurge could even make firearms enchanted with magic.

In the end, Demiurge was quite interested in how he can use this world's technology to create new weapons for Nazarick.

* * *

Ainz walked through the streets of Vale looking around in his warrior armored. Along him was Naberal who wore what would be considering slandered adventure gear wearing a brown cloak. The reason Ainz brought Naberal instead of Albedo was for one simple reason, Albedo was too aggressive on the demi-humans that were in the dust heist or Faunus is what this world called them. But Albedo seemed to be completely fine with it after he told her about managing the Tomb of Nazarick, she even blushed in the process.

Looking around the city, he saw that there were people putting the decoration on the buildings. The Vyltal festival was a two-year event that celebrated the peace between the four kingdoms. Someone was handing out small maps of Vale to help out tourists or visitors of the city.

Ainz saw this and walked to the man. The man looked at him with curiosity.

"So which kingdom do you come from and where did you get that armor?" The man said

"I'm from the outskirts, from the mountains on the east, I come from a village named Naserish." Ainz lied as he took the map that the man handed to him.

"Well then have a good time at the Vylet festival." The man said going off to hand out new folders.

Ainz began to look at the map seeing all of the district's shops and roads. He then looked at the shops seeing that there were weapon shops near his area Ainz decided to go there first.

"Narberal, we are going to the commercial district of this kingdom to see what types of weapons this world has."

Naberal understood and followed Ainz as he looked at the map and streets navigating his way to the shop.

'It's been a while since I had to use a map to navigate somewhere new.' Ainz thought.

The undead skeleton notice that a girl in a red hood with a huge mechanical weapon on her back.

Curious Ainz decides to ask her about the weapon she was carrying.

"Miss I am interested in that weapon you are carrying can I look at it."

The girl, however, did not respond as AInz looked closer he saw that she was wearing headphones. Naberal mistaking the girl's inability to hear as ignoring Ainz went up to her and grab her shoulder forcing her around.

The girl was met with a death glare from Naberal. The girl slowly stood back afraid, well that was until she saw Ainz's armor.

'...OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!'

The girl immediately ran to Ainz putting her hand on his armor while studying Ainz armor like it was a sacred text. To Ainz this girl reminded him of those players that recognized when every time he came to shop for items from YDDRASIL lobby. The girl then proceeds to lift up Ainz's hand feeling the armor's material.

"How did you make this armored what does it feel like to wear it I have never seen a hunter wear full plaited armored before!"

The girl reminded Ainz of when he was in YGGDRASILwhen players followed him asking for gear.

Naberal grabbed the girl's left hand off Ainz's armored.

"Do not touch The Supr-"

Before Naberal could continue she was immediately chopped on the head by Ainz.

"Sorry, she was just saying that you should armor without asking."

The girl's eyes that glittered like diamonds went back to normal.

"Sorry I kind of got excited." The girl said as she put her left hand in the back of her head rubbing it like she was petting a dog.

"It's all right, besides it seems that you are an expert on weapons. We are new in this place and we would like you to help us explain the different types of weapons and how they work."

"Yes sure, of course, I could help you." The girl said eagerly.

"Thank you. I should introduce myself, my name is Momon and this here beside me is my companion Nabe. We're both fighters from a faraway village. We are currently looking for a weapon shop, and since I saw your scythe I came to ask you for help on directions."

"All right, I will lead the way to show the best weapons shops in Vale. Oh! And my name is Ruby Rose!"

And with that, Ainz and Naberal followed Ruby to the shopping district.

* * *

Inside a bar there were sounds of a crying girl. She had different shades of colored hair. Her eyes were different colors one was pink while the other was brown.

A man that was the bare tender that had a red tie put a glass cup filled with next to her head that on the table.

"You can order as many drinks you want Neo." the Bartender said.

Neo was unsure what should she do. Roman Torchwick her superior was missing due to a man named Ainz. However she did not completely blame Ainz for the disappearance of Roman, that other blame landed on Cinder.

If it wasn't for her, Roman would not have diapered after all Ainz could be an enemy of Cinder.

Neo had developed a plan to take revenge on these two individuals. For Cinder, Neo would agree to her plan. But first, she would need to isolate her from the White Fang and her two companions Emerald and Mercury. Maybe she did not have to get revenge by killing Cinder maybe if she killed her own two servants she would get the same feeling of grief. Well, maybe not as she seems to not care about her servant's lives. As for this Ainz person from what she saw on the new the witnesses saw that his semblance was teleportation along with that he had a staff with dust orbs.

It was completely different from her plan with Cinder. Neo knew that Roman had to be alive because why would Ainz not just kill him right there. He also had a companion named Albedo, so there was the possibility that he could be another crime leader from a different kingdom.

The police have no idea who could be the suspects of the robbery. To make it even worse they did not even know which kingdom he could've come from which is why suspect that he is from a native place. There were no clues as of yet that explained where Ainz could living plus from what she heard on the news he seemed to have had a teleportation semblance.

However, in the end, Neo only wanted one thing, and its to get Roman Torchwick back. Sadly, he was dead and so the only thing left for her to do is revenge on the people that caused her this grief then she will become a crime lord just like Roman.

Neo finished her drink and then left the bar into a limousine were the former thugs of Roman's gang were white business suits and a pink tie with brown stripes. She was going to do the first step of her plan for vengeance asking Cinder on who this Ainz person really is.

XXX

In the maple forest, there were train tracks that stood on its supporters that brought it above the trees. There was also a clear patch of red grass on the right of the train tracks were trees circled around it.

On a cliff above the train tracks, White Fang Solders and their leader Adam walked near the cliff ready to jump on the incoming train.

Meanwhile, in the red forest, Cocytus and Entoma along with an undead army were ready to ambush the train. The reason they were here was that the man that Ainz had captured had also revealed that he was going to rob a train full of dust with the White Fang. After hearing this Albedo ordered Cocytuse to rob the train full of dust for the study of the material. The day and the location of were the dust train would be was acquired due to Roman Torchwick's scroll.

The dust train moved across the track as Cocytus used his ice ability to spread across the train tracks, freezing the wheels in the process. Despite being frozen, the train still accelerated but the wheels broke as if it were rubber on the track. This caused the train to fly off the tracks and into the red forest.

The train smashed its front, breaking the connecter of the cargo as it flipped on the ground, crashing into the trees.

On the cliff, Adam and his white fang troopers heard a massive crash and saw black smoke come up from the forest.

"Be on your guard, this could be an ambush" Adam ordered as he moved along with his troops down into the forest.

Hiding in the forest Cocytus looked at Rmeltue.

"Stay here we don't know how the humans of this world defend this machine."

"Understood master Cocytus."

The blue bug then moved out of the forest to the clear red grass were the train had crashed.

Cocytus inspected the damaged train. The train's crash site looked like it was a snake that did not know how to slither.

Suddenly, the cargo doors then opened to reveal strange metal golems aiming at what was know as machine guns in this world.

Cocytus looked at them in confusion. It seems that there are other beings in this world besides the Faunus and the Grimm.

Cocytus came out to reveal himself to the creatures.

"Greetings, it is an honor to have my first fight in this new world called Remnant. May we fight in honorable combat?"

But, there was only silence. Ether the creature did not care for Coctuse word or they were lifeless as golems. The creature locked their scanners on Cocytus.

The creatures fired at Cocytus, but they simply evaporated in the zero-degree frozen air as the ice bug was immune to lower levels of a ranged attack.

Cocytus ran to the metal creatures to swing his sword. Swinging down the metal golem as Cocytus easily sliced threw its skin like butter.

Adam was hidden in the forest along with his troops as they witnessed this scene of a blue humanoid-like beetle effortlessly destroyed the giant Atlas mechs. Then an idea came to his mind what he was able to get on these creatures good side from he could use him to help the White fang achieve equality in Remnant and win against the humans.

"I am going to help this creature fight of the Atlas robot. If any of you do not want to join me then stay here."

The White Fang grunts were shaken by this strange creature. They could not help but widen their eyes at their leader's outrageous statement.

Before anyone of them could retort, Adam immediately ran toward the one-sided battle, unsheathing his katana.

The AK Androids noticed Adam, then firing at the moving sideways to dodge the bullets while taking cover by using the train's fallen cargo. He took a peek behind his cover to see that all robots were almost sliced off. If this kept up, Adam would never get to the chance to get this new potential ally for the White Fang.

Adam immediately ran up to the blue bug. An AK Android notices Adam, deciding he was a threat, it turned upon Adam and its guns at him. The bullets mostly missed but some managed to hit which depleted his aura almost extensively. When the bull Faunus got close he sided under the robot unsheathing his katana slicing the fuel source under the robot. Sliding out the slashed spots were heated by Adam's blade causing the robot exploded casing piles of debris.

Adam, however, was not done yet. He jumped on a broken cargo train just to see the strange blue beetle fighting of the last three robots. Adam was running out of time. He could feel his heartbeat increasing like it was the fire rate of a machine gun. Adam quickly ran before jumping onto the cargo parts of the wrecked train to save time. The blue bug had just stabbed one of the robots two were left. Adam then got down from the train running full speed at the clear red grass.

The blue bug slashed through the second robot already. Before the blue bug was able to finish off the last android, Adam jumped in the air, swinging his sword as it cut through the robot as he landed on the ground.

Adam then looked at the blue in wonder.

"Greetings, may I ask what is your name creature?"

The blue bug immediately swings its sword near Adam.

"My name is Cocytus. I know who you are, leader of the White Fang."

Adam's hand began to struggle to not reach for his sword in his sheath in slight fear. He was surprised that this insect humanoid knows him!

"Cocytus... I was hoping that we could help you introduce yourself to this new world. After all, the humans do nothing but despise us, seeing the Faunus nothing but a monster."

The giant blue insect exhaled what was cold mist in the air.

"If you are going to try to get me to join your cause I will have to deny my loyalty resides with Ainz Ooal Gown. However, despite that, it will be such a waste to make an enemy with a cause I respect and honor."

Adam's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by that?"

Cocytus let out a steamed huff threw his nose.

"Show me your resolve."

"Did you not see what I did for you by destroying that robot!? Are you saying that you don't take me for an ally after that?"

"If you fail, I will have no choice but kill you in honorable combat." Cocytus brandished his weapons.

Adam, confident that he can take whatever this creature throws at him nodded.

"Yes, I will take your test."

Right after Adam said that Cocytus immediately used [Deathly Aura] on Adam. For the first time in a while felt fear as his body-mind all screamed at him to run.

It felt like what was in front of him was the incarnation of Death itself. However, Adam's hatred towards the humans that mistreated him and along with his kin like some sort of animal completely overwhelmed those feelings. The bull Faunus let out a scream of resolve in willing to let his fear take over. Then the Cocytus stopped his skill from what felt like an eternity to Adma was only ten seconds to Cocytus.

"Impressive, a normal human would have a heart attack upon being affected by it."

Adam fell down on his knees breathing heavily. Cocytus had just change the way Adam viewed him completely. Adam now saw Cocytuse as a god.

Adam looked up at Cocytus, his body wavering and trembling from the aura he just felt.

"S-so... Wher-where should we start with t-the negations, Cocytus?"

"Well, first we should set up a meeting with your leader. However, I must inform Lord Ainz of this news."

Before Adam could talk gunshots erupted in the forest. Adam looked where the gunshot sounds were to see that it was at the location of his squad.

"It seems that your soldiers don't take welcome to the undead army, I suggest that you try to break this fight."

Adam immediately ran towards the gunfire jumping on the cargo train parts. He then saw his team firing at the undead. Luckily no one seemed to have been killed yet.

Before Adam could speak, his aura was struck by bullets. Jumping near his squad looking at the direction he was shot he saw what was completely strange to him.

The person had a face that was like a bug. Its hands were absent and instead had bug like limbs. But the stranges thing was the maid uniform it wore, what kind of creature wore something like that?

"My, it seems that launch has arrived I am going to have a fun time eating you up."

"Are you with Cocytus the giant bug that is out there!?" Adam questioned.

"Ah~ So Cocytus has decided you are not worth being killed by him I see, in that case."

Before Entoma was able to speak again she received a message by Cocytus.

"Entoma, do not attack the white fang soldiers that is an order, I see them as potential allies."

The insect maid sighed at Cocytus's order but followed nonetheless.

"Well it seems that Cocytus has taken interest in you, worms, he said to meet him in the middle of the train wreck."

Entoma then ordered the undead to stop attacking the White fang soldiers.

One of the white Fang soldiers walked up to Adam in a pit of anger mixed with fear in his tone.

"What did you get us into." The White Fang soldier whispered.

"I did not know he had an entire army with him." He reasoned. "Besides would you like to lose such potential allies?"

When Adam and his White Fang crew were going to the too Cocytus's location he saw that the army of skeletons was collecting the cargo out of the train.

When they finally got to Cocytus location he had only one thing to say before negotiations.

"Before I consider making a pact with your organization I need to know one thing."

"And what would that be Cocytus...?"

Cocytus exhaled another stream of icy air. "Where is your main base of operation?"

* * *

At the shop Techeker weapons, Ainz was observing the guns of the shop keep's work. The weapon Ainz was observing is a rifle that had an extremely long barrel, indicating that it has long-range capabilities. Currently, Ainz was picking what kind of firearm type he wanted his twin sword to be. When Ainz learned from Ruby that there were weapon stores that could make weapons into firearms he was interested.

Ainz began to look at the other firearms that were on the menu. The undead-in-disguise thought about what kind of firearms he would need. He thought about having a sniper rifle for long-range attacks but he did not know if it feels suitable for him. So he chose double-barrel shotguns as they only need to be aimed at close range as he was a "fighter".

Ainz began to take his pouch out filled with the lien that was originally owned the criminals that robbed the dust store.

When Ainz, Ruby, and Naberal made to the mission board in the south part of Vale.

The building had the Kingdoms flag on top of the triangular-shaped roof waving in the wind. The building was five stories high and was 1,00 feet wide. The front door had two twin axes crossing each other. Ruby opened the door for Ainz to see Hunters and huntress all around the room. At the far back, there was a mission board. Some Hunters were sitting on tables with each.

"This place a mission board this is used for healing Huntsman and as a hub for checking out different types of missions. It can also be used for registration for outside hunters and huntresses that did not come from any of the 4 Kingdoms." Ruby explained.

Ruby's scroll then rung and she then took it out.

"Ruby were have you been you suddenly disappeared after I talked to that jeweler."

"That was because I even when I told you that we should leave you just ignored me so I decided to go to the music store."

"Wait a second you just ditch like that even after our newly required friendship!"

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that, look sorry about accidentally ditching you I just meet some new amazing people I will be there in a moment."

"Sorry I have to go my teammate is calling me back well its been nice introducing you to Vale."

"Thank you, Ruby, you been a great help."

Ainz says as he takes out his scroll that was originally belongs to one of Roman's thugs. CZ was able to modify the scroll making it compatible for Ainz.

"Let's exchange our scroll numbers so if you need help I would repay my debt to you."

"Oh no, you don't need to repay me I am just a normal girl with normal knees."

Ainz would be lifting his right eyebrow if he had one from that statement.

"Well, I still think we should still exchange scroll numbers, after all, it would be a shame if this were the last time we see each other."

With that, Ruby agreed. They both exchange their Scroll numbers along with Nabe.

Before she could leave Naberal called out to her.

"Ruby, when you have touched my companion's belongings with recklessness, I still thank you for the help."

"Eh?" Ruby said in confusion.

Ruby then waved good to Ainz and Naberal.

"Goodbye remember if there is anything with weapons that confused please just call me. Also, remember I don't own you anything for helping you."

"I wouldn't recommend saying that Ruby because someday you might need it."

* * *

 **I finally released chapter 2 and it only took me nearly a year to finish it. Sorry, this chapter took to long to make I will make sure to upload chapter 3 much faster.**


End file.
